This invention is concerned generally with a voice and motion activated communications device. More particularly the invention is concerned with a voice and/or motion activated telephone, particularly for use in a hazardous environment.
It is known in the art to have telephones with hands-free speaker made for use in a business office or even in the home. However, such systems do require activation by use of your hands and such systems thus do not allow entirely hands-free operation or activation of a communications device without manual manipulation of the device.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved communications device and method of use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel method of use and communications device activated without manual operation.
It is a futher object of the invention to provide an improved method and communications device for use in hazardous environments.
It is also another object of the invention to provide a novel method and communications device activated for operation by an electromagnetic beam or by other proximity device to sense the presence of a person.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an improved method and communications device which is activated by voice command and further operated and deactivated by voice input alone.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a novel method and communications device which is activated and deactivated by encoded voice commands or by a voice recognition system.